The invention concerns a procedure for the administration of insulin or other long-term medicaments as stated in the introductory description. A procedure of that kind is, for instance, known with the object of AT-PS No. 367,292. Devices of similar function are for example, also known under U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,009, 3,786,813 or 3,788,322 and 3,797,492.
All known systems have the disadvantage that the pressure of the gas-filled chamber of the reservoir is dependent on the body temperature of the long-term patient. The disadvantage is therefore that only predetermined quantities of medicament can be administered, extra dosages as required are not possible.